Talk:Main villains/@comment-1031724-20161030061852/@comment-1031724-20161104043013
Here's my list of main villains, and I'll dumb it down from what it was before to those who play a prominent role throughout the season, so I'll remove ones like Walder Frey, Ellaria Sand, Viserys, and Pyat Pree *Cersei Lannister - Season 1 villain, since most of it is about her covering up her relationship with Jaime and trying to kill Bran for it. Likely the Season 7 villain as well now she's queen, and Daenerys's rival for the Iron Throne, and pretty much the only villain left in Westeros aside from Qyburn and the zombified Mountain *Jaime Lannister - Season 1, for the same reasons as Cersei. Both are still alive so they have no spot on this list yet *Joffrey Baratheon - Seasons 2 and 3, as a tyrant king and one of the most sadistic characters in the show. He's already there so I need no explanation. *Tywin Lannister - Season 4. Also one of the most prominent villains of the series, and he's here already so I don't need to elaborate *Theon Greyjoy - Season 2, as he takes over Winterfell and plays as prominent a role as Joffrey. As he still lives, he has no spot on this list, but... *Balon Greyjoy - The guy behind the guy, or whatever else you call it. He is the reason Theon turned to the dark side and it's in his name that he did all the bad things he did. *Mance Rayder - Seasons 2-4, since he leads the wildlings and is the driving force behind the war with them *Melisandre - If we're counting Stannis as a main villain, she's the reason he turned toward the dark side. She was Stannis's devil while Davos was Stannis's angel. He chose to listen to his devil, and I counted him as a villain, if nothing else after he had Melisandre sacrifice his daughter, but Melisandre is ultimately the greater evil. As she still lives, she has no spot here. *Roose Bolton - Season 5 at latest, as he has taken over Winterfell and is considered one of the main enemies to defeat. *Ramsay Bolton - Seasons 3, 5, and 6. Season 3 coz he makes his entrance and we see how sadistic he is in torturing Theon. Season 5 when he tortures Sansa, and Season 6 when he takes over House Bolton and is Jon's main enemy. He's already here so he'll get no argument *The High Sparrow - Seasons 5 and 6 and I stand by it. He takes over Westeros, being its villain in Tywin and Joffrey's place, using religion as an excuse to do many horrible things, extending his influence to Tommen. *The Night King - Leader of the White Walkers, who start to pose a bigger threat in Season 5 following the Wildlings' redemption, and will be one of the main villains of Season 7 now the Boltons are dead. But, as he's still alive, he can't be listed on this page yet *Belicho, Razdal, and Yezzan - Seasons 5 and 6, for Daenerys's story, as they command the Sons of the Harpy and prove the biggest threat to her yet it takes her a while to overcome. Belicho and Razdal are killed so they should have a spot here. Strictly speaking there's no "Palpatine", "Sauron", "Voldemort", etc. of Game of Thrones but there are prominent villains that could be considered main villains. Joffrey, Tywin, and Ramsay are certainly three of them but I say the others on my list are too.